1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to launching and recovering watercraft, and particularly to a static soft rail launch and recovery system for launching watercraft from, and recovering the watercraft to, a land-based launch area.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of land-based boat launch systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, boat launch systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art, which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a known prior art device is described in French Patent No. 2,862,921, published Jun. 3, 2005. The '921 patent discloses bringing a boat opposite to a floating carriage constituted by an axle with two wheels, then using a motor on the boat returning the carriage assembly and boat to shore. From the drawings in Thierry, it is evident that the carriage is a boat trailer that is used for the recovery process of the boat.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a static soft rail launch and recovery system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.